Wario Vs Bowser
by B.W.M
Summary: After Mario Party 5 and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Bowser is thinking of a plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Wario tries to gain new territory, and someone is kidnapping royalty and ransom them for a very high price, but HER old colle
1. Default Chapter

Bowser was in his throne room, thinking of a plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again. Ever since Wario stopped him from taking over the Dream Depot, but fulfilled his wish for a strong opponent, Bowser has been thinking of a plan. He had thought of some plans, but then rejected them. He wanted a plan that would really work. He had thought so hard that he then had a headache. He then simply decided to go outside his castle just to walk for a while. Bowser went down the stairs, through the grand hall, and out the front door. After walking for a while, he sat down. He then thought of what could of been his greatest plan yet, but because of a traitor, turned into a fiasco (See The Revenge of Captain Syrup to read about it). He was saddened by the facts that his strongest soldiers were really dead, or that they never really joined the Koopa Troop, that his mother, all of his children, except for Bowser Jr., his two head magikoopas, Kammy and Kamek, and his head pirate, Captain Syrup, were all arrested by the army made up by Wario. What's even worse is that he couldn't use Captain Syrup to make a plan anymore. She escaped from Mushroom Prison in the Mushroom Kingdom and went hiding somewhere. Bowser then cringed at the memory of being trapped in a giant sewer, having to fight off a giant poo monster, who was babbling about how a red squirrel flushed him out of a moutain of poo, without blowing the place up with his fire breath. Bowser then thought of all the thieves in Bandit's Way, Dry Dry Desert, and of several other locations. He then got up. He has a plan! He's going to recruit every thief, pirate, and cut-throat there ever was, and then combine this army with his regular army to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but first, he got to free his children and Kamek and Kammy. He then went directly towards the Mushroom Kingdom, smiling with glee.  
  
Deep in his castle, Wario was in his bed, thinking of ways to increase his wealth and army. As he was picking his nose and flossing the gunk out of his toes, he thought of all of the locations he once had as a hideout. He thought of Mario Land and Mario Castle, which Mario doesn't even own anymore. He even thought of the castle he built in the Peaceful Woods. What entered his mind next were now-abandoned places he could simply take over with ease. He thought of Bowser's now-deserted Keep, which is now infested with bahamutts. He thought of Rudy's now-deserted castle, where he destroyed the evil clown while trying to get his hands on Mario's megavitamins. He also thought of taking over the now-destroyed Syrup Castle, King Stretch's Ghost House, King Bubbly's underwater ruins, Kitchen Island, and even the Castle of Illusions, located in a magical music box he found in a cave years ago, that is now located in his treasure room, and of several other locations. Wario then got out of his bed, ate a whole bowl full of raw garlic bulbs, and went out of his castle to get Waluigi to get his army that's not only located on Wario Island, but in several other locations as well.  
  
Meanwhile, somebody else's plans are starting also . . .  
  
It was a lovely day in Brooklyn. Stanely the Bugman, cousin to both the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros., was in his greenhouse, tending to his plants, which he has saved when Donkey Kong and a horde of bugs invaded the place. He looked out a window and breathed in fresh air, which really wasn't fresh considering that the green house was in the middle of Brooklyn. Stanely was about to tend to his plants again, but, all of a sudden, a crash was heard. Stanely, who jumped at the noise, immediately went toward the source of the noise, and has found one of his trees smashed to pieces. Stanely, who stood there wondering, was suddenly grabbed from behind by something large. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that what was holding him looked like an ape that very much resembles Donkey Kong, but has chains on it. Laughing was then heard. Stanely looked in front of him, and saw a woman who would've looked exactly like Mario's old, long- missing girlfriend Pauline, if it weren't for her dark hair and her pirate getup. Behind her were two more apes, just like the first one except they were a different color. " What do think of my chained kongs and guerillas, Stanely?" The pirate laughed. " How do know my name, and why do look alot like Pauline Syrup?" Stanely asked as he tried to struggle out his captor's grip. " Heh. I am Pauline Syrup!" the pirate said with laughter. Stanely, shocked by the fact that Mario's old girlfriend, who went missing shortly after Mario's adventure against Donkey Kong, is the cruel pirate he sees before him now. " What do you want with me?" Stanely fearfully asked. " I'm going to use you, along with the rulers of the Mushroom World, as bait, so I can lure Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi to their doom! Ah ha ha ha!" Captain Syrup said as she sneered into Stanely's face. " Mushroom World? What are you talking about?" " Here, I'll show you." Captain Syrup pulled a warp pipe from her pocket, and set it on the ground. " Minions, let's go back to Kitchen Island!" Syrup yelled as her minions, holding Stanely captive, went into the pipe. Syrup entered last, and then led her minions into her newly rebuilt castle on Kitchen Island.  
  
Mario and Luigi were at Peach's Castle, having lunch with Peach. She asked them to come over because, as usual, a problem was happening. " I'm glad that you came over, Mario and Luigi.," Peach said as she cut some of her mushroom steak, " I asked you to come over because something bad is happening over the Mushroom World. The kings, queens, princes, and princesses all over the Mushroom World are being kidnapped, with notes saying that if the countries don't give the kidnapper a ransom of 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 gold diamonds, it won't give the countries their rulers back. We need to do something about this right now! Who could you think it could be?" " Sounds like Bowser to me," Mario said, " I just wonder if he could've taken over the Mushroom World if it weren't for Tatanga?" The castle doors then opened, and Toad, looking exhausted, ran up to Mario, Luigi, and Peach, and said, " Mario and Luigi, help! Bowser is breaking out his mother and his kids out of jail! Hurry!" Mario and Luigi then followed Toad out of the castle, without even saying goodbye to Peach, and entered a warp pipe that led to the Mushroom Jail. After the trio disappeared, Captain Syrup, who was hiding behind a bush, went in the castle, kidnapped Peach, and left a note on the ground before pulling out a warp pipe and going to Kitchen Island.  
  
Bowser was in the jail, looking for the cell that held his family. " Mother, kids?" he said as wandered the hallways. Nobody answered. A few minutes passed as he looked at every cell, but found none of his family, until he saw the cell which contained his mother and his kids, sitting on the ground, with angry looks on their faces. Bowser broke the cell open, freeing his family members. All of the Kooplings went out of the cell to greet their father, but when Bowser's mother went out, she said, " Bowser, son, why did you break me out of jail? Me and the grandchildren had two weeks left!" " No time to speak, mom! Let's go!" Bowser said as he bull charged through a wall to the outside, leaving a hole where his family members went through. Bowser led his family to his Doomship, and was just about to lift into the air, when Mario and Luigi appeared.  
  
" Hold it there, Bowser! I can't allow you to leave!" Mario said as he and Luigi jumped onto the ship as it was going up into the air. The Kooplings, along with some koopa troopas, went towards them in a vertical line. Luigi jumped on a koopa troopa, grabbed it's shell, aimed at the kooplings, and kicked the shell. The spinning shell has hit every Koopling, knocking them out. Bowser, furious, threw a bob-omb at Luigi, but Mario caught it. Bowser then formed a fire boomerang, and was just about to throw it, but Mario threw the bob-omb at the fire boomerang, still in Bowser's hand, and it blew up, knocking Bowser out. Mrs. Koopa, being annoyed that her son and grandchildren have just been beaten by a pair of measly humans, just grabbed Mario and Luigi by the ears, and threw them into the ocean. She then took the steering wheel of the Doomship, and steered it towards her swamp, where she later took Bowser and the Kooplings to her castle, and treated their wounds. After that, Bowser and the Kooplings left and headed for Dark Land.  
  
Kamek and Kammy were in a cell far off from the Koopa family in the Mushroom Prison. " Kamek," said Kammy, " What's going on? Like ten minutes ago, I heard a breakout happening, and I heard Bowser's voice. If Bowser came here to rescue his family, then why didn't he rescue us?" " I have no idea. Maybe he forgot to . . . Wait, I sense someone coming!" " I . . . I do too! Who could it be?" Kamek and Kammy, sensing that someone is coming from the east, turned in that direction and saw a warp pipe come out of the ground, and saw Bowser Jr. hop out of it.  
  
" Aha! I just knew papa would've forgot something!" The little koopling said. " Bowser Jr., what are you doing here? It's dangerous here!" Kammy said. " I came here to rescue you. Let's go!" Bowser Jr. said as he grabbed Kamek and Kammy, and jumped into the warp pipe with them. After it receded into the ground in the prison, another popped in Bowser Jr.'s bedroom, now moved next to his siblings' bedrooms, and out hopped Bowser Jr. with Kamek and Kammy. The two magikoopas then thanked the koopling for rescuing them and then left the room to give their king a scolding for leaving them in the prison and to talk about his youngest son going out to rescue them. Meanwhile, at Mushroom Town . . . Croco, Boshi, and a group of spooks and sackits were raiding the item shop of its items and money. " Hand it over shroom!" Croco said as he held his bag open while the store owner filled it up with money. The others were filling their bags with weapons and items. Meanwhile, a cloud bus with a nimbus just arrived at the entrance of the town.  
  
" Ah, what a nice day to visit Mushroom Town! Too bad my parents got kidnapped!" Prince Mallow said as he got off the Royal Nimbus cloud bus. As it flew away, he went straight to Mushroom Castle. Just before he could enter it, he heard a scream at the item shop. He went straight toward it to find Croco and his gang escaping. Mallow then sent a lightning bolt in front of the group to stop them. " Hold it right there, Croco!" Mallow said. " You need to give that money and those items back!"  
  
" Oh, Prince Mallow!" Croco said, " I don't want to give back those items, but I can give you this!" Croco then pulled out a bomb and threw it at Mallow. Mallow blocked the attack. Mallow then conjured bunches of lightning bolts to electrocute the gang of thieves, wounding them and ripping their bags to shreds. The thieves then fled out of Mushroom Town, wounded and empty-handed. The store owner then went out of the store, picked up what was stolen, and said thank you to Mallow. Mallow then entered Mushroom Castle. The guards greeted him as he went through the grand hall and entered the throne room, where the Chancellor, the Prime Minister, and the Mushroom King (from the comics), were debating several issues, the biggest one being the kidnappings that have been going on.  
  
" Prince Mallow, glad to see you!" The Chancellor said. " Where's King and Queen Nimbus?" " They got kidnapped." Mallow said. " Well I'm sorry to hear that, Prince Mallow. Right now, we are the last rulers of the Mushroom World and we invited you here to debate who could've kidnapped the other rulers. Please sit down." The Chancellor said. Mallow then sat down on a chair. He then joined in on the debate.  
  
Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle . . .  
  
Mario and Luigi came to Peach's Castle soaking wet. They entered the castle, where they saw Toadsworth and a panicked Toad running up to them, carrying a letter. Mario grabbed the letter, and read it. It read:  
  
Dear Mushroom King,  
  
I have kidnapped your daughter Peach, and demand a ransom of that giant statue of hers and 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 gold diamonds. If you don't, then you'll never see her again.  
  
" Oh no, not again!" Mario yelled. He then put the letter in an envelope and put it in his pocket. " Weege, Toad, and Toadsworth, please watch after the castle as I bring this note over to the Mushroom King in Mushroom Town, okay?" " But bro., me and Toad are always left behind while you go on an adventure! Why don't we come along?" Luigi asked. " You go along. I'll watch the castle." Toadsworth said. " Okay." Mario said. He, Luigi, and Toad then went outside, and entered a warp pipe that led them to Mushroom Town. They then entered Mushroom Castle. Mario entered the throne room while Toad and Luigi waited outside. Everybody stopped talking as Mario took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to the Mushroom King. The King read it and was shocked.  
  
" Oh my," The King said. " My daughter has been kidnapped again! What shall we do?" " Well who was kidnapped besides Peach?" Mallow asked. " Well everybody, except for King Bowser Koopa!" " I know one other ruler that hasn't been kidnapped! He would have to be the Bahamutt King. His army now rules over Bowser's deserted Keep!" Mario then jumped in surprise. "The Bahamutt King? Is he a threat? I've fought bahamutts before, and boy are they tough!" Mario said.  
  
" Well," The Chancellor said, " According to a report, the Bahamutt King is four times larger than a regular bahamutt and has extraordinary powers! It would take an extremely cunning opponent to defeat him in battle!" " Mama mia! Well, we need to ask Merlon to give us advice about these issues. I'll go get him right now! Bye!" Mario then left his brother and his friends as he went to get Merlon.  
  
Meanwhile, at Waluigi's Island  
  
Wario was talking to Waluigi about his plan. " Dear brother," Wario said, " I have a plan that will increase both our wealth and our army." " Well, what is it?" Waluigi asked. " I thought of taking over abandoned areas, like Bowser's now abandoned Keep, Tubba Blubba's Castle, that land Mario now abandoned, and several other locations as well. I want you to amass the whole army in Bom Town, Battle Canyon, Kumotori Island, Mushroom City, Space Zone, and Sarasaland while I start recruiting bands of thieves, retired monsters in Monstro Town, some strong soldiers in that magical musicbox, and those bahamutts that infest Bowser's Keep. I also heard that some magikoopas have rebelled against Bowser, so I'll recruit them too. Also get Tatanga to recruit some Bombermen from the Bomber Nebula while I'm away too. Bye!" Wario pulled out a warp pipe and went directly to the Mushroom Kingdom to do his part while Waluigi did his.  
  
Meanwhile, in Bandit's Way . . .  
  
Croco and his gang of thieves are in their hideout, still sore from Mallow's attack. Now seen in the group are frogogs, ribbets, a pack of K-9s and chows, and a few rouge bandits that have deserted their bands. " I can't believe we lost to that punk Mallow!" Croco mourned as he nursed his wounds. " We almost got away with weapons, items, and lots of cash! Not only that, but we're the toughest group of thieves in the Mushroom Kingdom!" " Don't worry. As soon as Mallow goes away, we'll get that money back!" Boshi said. " Oh, that's a good plan! I should of thought of that myself!"  
  
A sound was heard among the gang of thieves. Wicked laughter broke through the air as Croco and his cronies got up and prepared for battle. Something appeared in the dark. As it went through the light, it was revealed to be Wario.  
  
" A plan like that won't get you anywhere! It takes a smart and cunning mind to make it big!" Wario said. " Who are you?" A sackit said, pulling out two knives. Croco and Boshi then snatched the blades away from the theif. " Don't you know who this guy is?" Boshi said. Everybody in Croco's gang, except Croco himself, shook their heads. " You idiots!" Croco yelled. " This guy is Wario, the most legendary thief and treasure hunter in the whole entire Mushroom World! He can't be killed!" Eveybody said " Ohhhhhhhhhh!" A spook then went to Wario and said, " You're a legend among us thieves. We look at your constellation every night before we go to bed!" A frogog then flicked his tongue at the spook and slammed him against the wall. " I don't believe this is Wario. I would like to see him prove it to me!" The frogog said. " Okay. Fine with me. Hand me a torch." Wario said. He then was handed a torch, and he set himself on fire. He ran around the group until he was engulfed by the fire. After a while, he turns into a ball of ash, but then the ash turns back to normal. The frogog was astonished. " Why I'll be a Kong's uncle! You really are Wario!" Wario then went towards Croco as the frogog apologized to the spook. " I have something I want you to do." Wario said. " We'll do anything you want, Wario! What do want us to do?" Croco asked. " I want you to start recruting every thief and bandit all around every area of this land, going from here to Barrel Volcano, but leave Monstro Town to me. After that, start raiding every town within the area, but with no casualties, and then meet me at Vista Hill." " We'll do that! Guys, pack your things! We're going to have a large army of thieves for Wario here, aren't we?" Croco said as he and his band of thieves went out of their hideout to do Wario's bidding. Wario then went out and headed towards Vista Hill.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Briny Sea . . .  
  
Captain Johnathan Jones was in his ship, The Daring Dorsal, thinking about a note that was recently given to him. It said:  
  
Dear Johnathan Jones, if you want to have treasure and an ally by your side, meet me at the Capri Sea, Rice Beach, Kitchen Island, Wario Land.  
  
Captain Johnny thought about this message ever since it landed on his head a few hours ago, attached to a rock. He set his gang of bandana reds and bandana blues to come to the Briny Sea's surface to see who left the note, but they saw nobody. This is what made Captain Johhny uneasy. After a few hours of thinking, he made a decision. He then ordered a bandana blue to tell the mateys to get ready for a trip. They were going to go to Kitchen Island.  
  
Meanwhile, in Monstro Town. . .  
  
Jaggar finished his training with Jinx a few years ago, but was kicked out of the Koopa Troop for not helping during the Star Rod incident. He's now back at Monstro Town, helping Jinx to protect it from invaders and unruly monsters. Ever since Mario entered this town, retired monsters from nearly all over the Mushroom Kingdom have been appearing to take residence in it, including a group of magikoopas that rebelled against Bowser.  
  
Monstermama just called them. She said that the town's new resident, a giant koopa named Kent C., was causing trouble, blocking the entrance of Monstro Town, asking any body who tried to get past him 100 coins, or else he'll trounce them. Jinx and Jagger then got out of their dojo, and went to the enterance to deal with Kent C. Currently, he is trouncing four rowdy koopas in ninja garb who didn't pay the money.  
  
" Hey, don't pound us! We just wanted to get through!" Ninjakoopa Red pleaded as Kent C. held him by his neck, squeezing it firmly. His cohorts, Yellow, Green, and Black, are squished beneath the giant troopa. "Heh, I don't think so!" Kent C. laughed, " I think as another way to intimidate any body else who passes through here, I'll sit on you to show what will happen to those who won't pay the price!"  
  
Just as Kent C. was about to pound Ninjakoopa Red, a bright flash blinded him, and before his sight returned, he found himself laying on the ground, with a big bruise on his face. He got up and turned around to see the Koopa Bros. running into Monstro Town. In frount of him were Jinx and Jagger.  
  
" Who are you and why did you stop me from pounding those punks?" Kent C. said as he rubbed the bruise on his face. Jinx stepped forward. " I'm Jinx, and this is my partner Jagger. We are here to stop you from making people pay you in order to enter and exit Monstro Town. Please stop what are you doing or else."  
  
" Or else what, little man?" Kent C. said as walked towards Jinx. " You can't beat me. You're too small. If you don't let me have my way by the count of three, I'm going to trounce both of you! One . . . Two . . . Thre . . ." Before Kent C. could finish, Jinx yelled " Quicksilver!" and smashed into Kent C. with incredible force. Kent C. bent down in pain and fell on the ground stomache-first. " Now, will you stop what you're doing?" Jinx asked. Kent C nodded. Jinx and Jagger then turned around and headed for the dojo.  
  
Jaggar smiled. He was proud of his former master. That smile quickly faded when he passed the room where the Three Musty Fears haunted. He knows that a group of magikoopas are now living there. He knows that they have rebelled against Bowser, who he's still loyal to, even after being kicked out of the Koopa Troop by the Koopa King himself. As he was walking down the dojo with Jinx, he asked his former master, " Jinx, I'm concerned about the magikoopas in Monstro Town. There has to be a reason why they moved here besides rebelling from Bowser. It really doesn't make any sense!" " I had a talk with Monstermama about he magikoopas yesterday, and she said that they moved here because it was a town made famous because of the visit that Mario made to this town a few years ago. They did it in order to be safe from their former king. You really shouldn't worry about these things." Jinx said as he and Jaggar entered the dojo. Meanwhile . . .  
  
Merlon was looking into his crystal ball, looking at the past, present, and future, when he heard a knock on his door. Merlon opened the door and saw it was Mario, with a grave expression on his face. " Mario, I expected to see you again. All of the rulers of the Mushroom World have been captured, haven't they? If so, then we need to go to Mushroom Castle in Mushroom Town. I have something to tell them. After you." Mario, without saying a word, escorted the wizard to the warp pipe to Mushroom Town and to Mushroom Castle, where Mallow and the rest are debating.  
  
"Merlon! Glad to see Mario brought you here! Have you got anything to say about the debate?" The Mushroom King asked. " Why yes I have," Merlon said, " and it's very important! Through my crystal ball, I've seen many things that are relevant to the future. The kidnapper is someone you already know, Mario. She is a pirate by the name of Captain Syrup, the former leader of the now-destroyed Black Sugar Gang. I don't where she is at this moment, but her location shall be revealed by a letter from a person held captive. Another important thing is that the Bahamutt King really isn't a king, but a pawn of something even greater. It will be stopped soon, but not by you. That's all that I have to say, so good bye." and with that, he left.  
  
Mario, Luigi, Toad, Mallow, and the rest stood there speechless. " Wow," Said Luigi, " So Captain Syrup's the kidnapper! I wonder when the letter is coming?" " I don't know, Weege, but we'll have to wait!" Mario said. " Hey! I wonder what Merlon meant by the Bahamutt King being a pawn of something greater! What did he mean by that?" Toad said. " I don't know," Mallow said, " But we don't have to worry about it, since Merlon said somebody else is going to stop it and not us, so don't worry about it!" " Oh, I'm so worried about Peach right now, I'm going to watch some Golf on my tv! Chancellor, want to come with me?" The mushroom king asked. " Yes sire!" The Chancellor answered as he and the King left Mario and co. as they wait for the captive's letter to arrive. 


	2. The Pirate's Plan

Captain Johnny and his crew were near the shore of Rice Beach. Waiting at the shore was Captian Syrup and her gang of pirates. After he reached the shore, Johnny asked " Who are you and what is this Wario Land?" " I'm Pauline Syrup, the leader of the newly-reformed Black Sugar Gang. The Wario Land I mentioned is a secret kingdom ruled by my arch-nemesis, Wario Wario, and Kitchen Island happens to be a part of his kingdom. I'm here so I could spy on him." " Wario? Never heard of him, but I've met Mario and his buddies, isn't that right maties?" Captain Johnny said to his crew. " Well, enough about that. According to the note you gave us, you have a plan to get us rich. What is it?"  
  
Captain Syrup smiled. " Well, the plan is to capture all of the rulers of the Mushroom World, and have their countries pay a ransom that will make us very rich! I've done most of the work. All I need you to do is simply help me capture the Mushroom King and King Bowser Koopa, and do some raiding. So, is it a deal, matey?" Asked Captain Syrup as she held out her hand. Captain Johnny held out his fin and shook 'hands' with Captain Syrup and said, " It's a deal, matey!"  
  
Nearby, hiding behind some bushes, a different yet strangely familiar group of pirates saw the whole deal. " Arrrrgh, I'll be a Toad's uncle! She has returned!" said a giant koopa wearing a spiked shell and helmet. " We can't believe it!" said three little gooms. " Who is that with her?" asked a minotaur. " I don't know." Muttered a giant bird with spikes on his head. " I know who that is, Bobo. That's Captain Johnathan Jones and his band of shark pirates!" said a giant floating head. " Who's part of Syrup's group?" asked a giant penguin. " Looks like nothing but a bunch of animals to me!" Said a moblin-ish creature. " It looks like her group is made of guerillas, chained kongs, chows, k-9s, spikeys, spikesters, goombas, shyguys, koopas, bandits, boos, and several other nasties I've encountered when I was living." Said a very scary looking ghost. " It appears to me that Syrup is gaining allies by making that deal she just made with Captain Johnny." Said an oversized bee. " We need to inform Captain Herbert of this. Let's go!" commanded an oversized bear that's a about two thirds Bowser's size. The group then left quietly for Sherbert Land. When they reached Sherbert Land . . .  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" asked a giant fish with spines all over his tail and head, and a big mouth when it saw the group crossing the bridge to Sherbert Land. " It is I, Grizzly the Kodiak, and my group." Said the bear " You my enter." Replied the fish as it went under. Grizzly and his crew entered the giant glacier that is Sherbert Land, navigated the cavernous mazes and traps, and entered a cavern a third of a mile long, full of pirates. When they reached the end of the cavern, there was knight guarding a giant door, and he let them through. They opened the door and entered a giant room. In there was a giant goom sitting on a giant ice throne.  
  
" Grizzly, you and the head pirates have a grave look on your faces. What's wrong?" Asked the giant Goom. " Captain Herbert, she has returned!" " Who?" " Captain Syrup! She has returned with many allies!" " Captain Syrup! No, it can't be! I thought Wario had killed her off after he kicked us out of his castle! Those three gooms said she was dead after they landed in the woods. Bring them here!" Ordered Captain Herbert. Grizzly grabbed the three gooms from his group and held them while Captain Herbert Questioned them. " Was Pauline Syrup really dead after you landed in the woods?" The first two gooms replied " Yes! The Captain Syrup we saw today must be a fake!" But the third one, the dumbest of the three, replied, " No she wasn't. After we landed, we went back to her ruined castle, and hid there. She asked me to get a drink after she finished writing in diary, and by accident, I gave her a sleeping potion I've been working on and . . . oops!" Herbert, now mad with fury, then looked at the two other gooms, who were now deathly pale.  
  
Herbert then turned himself away from them and Grizzly, and said, " Do you know the history of this pirate army? When we were first working for King Bowser Koopa, we were the fiercest pirates ever, but after Syrup persuaded us to rebel from Koopa and become the Brown Sugar Pirates, we weren't that fierce. Our fiercest rivals, the Kremlings, were one of Koopa's allies, and they could've taken us any day. It was like this for a long time, until one day, we raided some ruins and found a magic lamp with a genie inside it. After that, nobody could touch us in battle. We had our own island. We were invincible. We had it all, until the day Syrup became mad with power. She ruled liked a tyrant, laboring us to build a giant fortress mainly hollowed out for a mountain of treasure. She didn't give us a thanks after that. In the years that followed, she became delusional, and ordered anybody who she thought was a traitor to be frozen in this very glacier. Two thirds, that's right, two thirds of the army were frozen in this glacier. After that ordeal, she then ordered us to steal a giant statue of Princess Peach Toadstool, and we did. After having the genie place the giant statue inside the castle, she ordered us to be on guard. Everything was going fine until he came along. Wario plundered the land of our riches, including our well- guarded treasures, destroyed most of our army, and took our land away from us! To this day, Kitchen Island has been a part of Wario Land. He also took the genie from us too. That traitor granted him a planet, with his own castle, but the catch was that the planet was nothing but a vast expanse of lifeless ocean, and the only land on it is Wario Island. The planet was destroyed somehow, but Wario Island was moved to north of this island. Nearly a decade before the planet's destruction, Syrup was still furious at her defeat from Wario, and with the exception of Bobo, froze all of the head pirates that failed her. She renamed the remaining pirates the Black Sugar Gang, had us build another castle, and plotted revenge against Wario. She entered a warp pipe that led to Wario Planet, and stole Wario's treasure, but failed. She tried several times, but still failed. She then tried to take over Wario Castle, but failed, and supposedly died. The losses were gigantic! Our castle was destroyed, our ship is destroyed, the whole entire army, with you, me, and the head pirates as an exception, were dead. We then searched Syrup's secret treasure vault, and found out that we have lost all our treasure also. After that, we returned to Sherbert Land and thawed out all the pirates that were frozen. We then hid here to prevent from being seen by Wario. All this time, we thought the source of our downfall, Pauline Maple Syrup, was dead, and you three gooms just told us she's still alive. For that, you deserve to DIE!"  
  
And after saying that, Herbert took out his weapon, a giant, three-pronged spear, turned around and lunged forward at the three gooms being held by Grizzly. What happened next was so brutal, the head pirates, even Grizzly, were frightened after seeing it. After that, Herbert sat in his throne, and asked, " What is Syrup's plan?" The head pirates then explained what they heard back at Rice Beach. Herbert then thought and thought, and then he has an idea. " Okay, I have a plan. While Syrup leaves Kitchen Island to continue her plans, we'll invade and take over the island. After that, we'll take over the castle, kill the guards, and plunder it of treasure and weapons. When she returns, we'll capture her, kill all her soldiers, except for Johnny's crew, since he never was an enemy of ours and our crew's alot larger than his. we'll also erase his memory of the incident. Now, are you with me!" He said. The head pirates, still scared from how Herbert disposed of thoses gooms, yelled " Yeah!" Herbert then smiled wickedly. 


End file.
